The Music Sounds Better With You
by hereiamdestroya
Summary: At the Palmwoods Music Summer School, it's a chance for Kendall to sort his future out. Little does he know that he'll find a group of people who are just as fucked up as he is and what happens when the music sounds better with them? Love, drama and music as these best friends start the ascent into adulthood. Please R&R! Rating is M for future chapters. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is my first fic written in second person and the idea came to me pretty quickly. Please read and review and let me know what you think/ whether you want to read more! I've got a lot in store for these characters in it gets a good reception so let me know what you think, good or bad. Thank you! ~ hereiamdestroya**

* * *

"Mum, do we really have to go to this stupid summer school?" Katie Knight asked for what felt like the millionth time as her and her elder brother sat in the rusting people carrier.

Eighteen year old Kendall had similar feelings to his sixteen year old sister, but since their parents' split last year; he had been trying to make things easier. And by making things easier, he tried not to argue with his mother and with no male figure around them anymore, he tried his best to be a good role model for his little sister.

"Katie, it'll be fun. You'll make loads of friends. What else are you going to do with your summer?" He asked the brunette.

"I can think of a hundred things better than going to a summer music school. I don't even play an instrument. This isn't fucking _Camp Rock_!" She complained despite seeing the tiredness on her mother Jennifer's face which she often decided to ignore. Kendall knew she was acting out, just as he had done, just as he _wanted_ to. But they couldn't both be troublesome to their mother.

"_Katherine Knight_! Do not use that language! Not in my car" Their mother shouted, keeping an eye on the road ahead. "You know exactly why you're going!"

And they both knew fully well – Katie's school grades had been drastically going down, resulting in plenty of after school meetings with teachers and detentions and groundings. Katie had once been an A star student but something wasn't working. Jennifer was hoping that going to Palmwoods Summer Music School would help Katie, encourage her to use her mind for something better like music, than the recreational drug use and partying she was using to not focus. She wanted good futures for both her children and thought this might be the best thing for them.

Kendall put his earphones in, refusing to listen to another of the females' arguments. There were so many at home that he couldn't wait to go to a place where he didn't need to listen to them. He also knew that they were spending the summer in the outskirts of Minnesota because his parents had unresolved business and neither of them wanted the kids to be around to go through the divorce with them – it was hard enough as it was. Jennifer wanted them to enjoy their summer.

After a solid twenty minutes of shouting the pair finally calmed down, enough so that Kendall could properly hear the music he'd been trying to listen to for the journey. Eventually, the car pulled up in a busy carpark, where teenagers were unloading their boots with all the things they would need for the next two months. He unplugged his earphones only to hear an array of music pounding out in a messy fashion from different rooms in the big concrete complex.

Katie slammed the door shut as the three of them got out of the car, finding a parking space near. She picked up her two suitcases out of the boot and stalked off without even a goodbye to their mum. Kendall grabbed his cased acoustic guitar and the suitcase he'd brought with him and gave his mother a quick hug.

"Look after her, ok" Jennifer sighed without need to even say who she meant.

"I'll do my best" Kendall said honestly. Katie was a live wire, nobody ever knew what she was up to.

"Love you" Jennifer said, kissing her son on the cheek, the stress of the divorce and Katie and just everything clear in her eyes.

"You too mum"

* * *

For Jo and James Diamond, coming to Palmwoods Summer Music School was nothing out of the ordinary. Ever since James' mother and Jo's father had gotten married when they were twelve, they had been sent every summer to bond over the one thing they both loved; music.

James Diamond loved music even more than himself, and that was a lot. But despite his vanity, Jo had come to love her step-brother. He was amazingly talented, with a voice of absolute power. She had no doubt that one day he would make it as a singer.

They had been driven there in a chauffeured car which was also a norm for the two – their parents were strict and always wanted them to have the best. Thought they had never cared for money all that much.

The two eighteen year olds knew this would be their last summer at the school before they headed off to college in the fall so despite feeling like they'd grown out of it a little, they decided to enjoy the nostalgia of it. It was an end of an era.

The car pulled up and they yanked their suitcases and Jo's guitar out of the car before saying thanks to the driver. He sped off, leaving the teens standing amongst the chaos of parents kissing their kids goodbye for the summer and wishing them a good time. Jo and James had never had that – their parents had always sent a car to take them. It was rare they saw either of them really. Jo's father was a Police Inspector always working late and James' mother owned her own cosmetics business, always flying around the country trying to make deals and open branches. They had found a sort of family in each other, even though they were very different. Where James was an extrovert, Jo was an introvert. James was loud, Jo was quiet. James wanted attention, Jo wanted to be unseen. Or so she thought.

"One last time" James smiled as they started walking across the cement courtyard, dragging their suitcases noisily over.

"One last time" Jo nodded in agreement. Before she had a chance to say anything else, she felt four arms wrap around her and when she turned around, the two people holding her screamed hellos. The two brunettes, one boy and one girl, at roughly the same height hugged both Jo and James. They were best friends, Camille with her long dark curling hair and Logan with big brown eyes. Jo couldn't remember a time when they hadn't been best friends; they'd grown up as next door neighbours, just down the road from Jo and James. And although the four of them had always played together, they went to different schools, catching up with one another every summer here, at PSMS.

"Did you guys drive here together?" James asked, looking around for either of the brunettes' parents.

"Hell yeah we did!" Logan laughed. "I finally got my driver's licence… that's my baby over there" He said pointing to an old dark red motor, sitting idly in the parking lot.

"Hey, I checked the schedule and we're room sharing again!" Camille smiled at Jo "I've already put all my stuff in. Come check it out. We've got a good view this year!"

The girls ran off in the direction of their room, Jo leading Camille through the crowd that started to thin out. James watched as the brunette's hair flowed delicately down her back. She moved swiftly and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. There'd always been something about Camille's confidence that had attracted James like nothing else.

"Dude, earth to James!" Logan waved his hand in front of his best friend's face and laughed. "Put your tongue back in. That's my best friend! At least I hope you were looking like that at Camille-"

"Ugh, shut up" James punched his friend hard enough for the smaller guy to lose his balance a little.

"I'm just messing with you dude! Come on, let's go find our room" Logan grinned before leading James off across the courtyard.

* * *

Carlos stood awkwardly right near the entrance of the Palmwoods, watching as Camille Roberts and Logan Mitchell from his high school wandered around, bumping into a tall brunette guy and a pretty blonde girl. He'd spoken to them only a couple of times around school but he tried not to draw too much attention to himself so he wasn't surprised when they walked right past him without saying a greeting.

It was Carlos' Aunt who suggested to his mother that he should go to the summer school, encouraging him to pursue the singing talent he had once opened up to her about. He had been singing around their house and she had overheard and basically forced his mother to send him there for the last summer before college or whatever it was Carlos was going to do in the fall.

Carlos was a quiet kid until you got to know him, and then he opened up into this fireball of fun.

He knew he should probably go to the dining hall and try and make some friends before classes started tomorrow so he at least would know someone, but he didn't move, just stood still near the front doors.

"Hey, do you know where you have to register?" Carlos looked up when the blonde guy in the tight black t-shirt and skinny jeans interrupted his train of thought.

"S-sorry, I've not been here before…I don't know" Carlos mumbled.

"Me either. My name's Kendall. Kendall Knight…do I know you from somewhere?" The blonde asked, studying the shorter boy, his brown eyes and tanned skin and short lock of dark hair.

"I'm Carlos Garcia. Yeah, I go to Minnesota High too…we're in the same tech class" Carlos answered, knowing the boy was familiar too.

"Oh yeah, so you are. Look, d'you want to go register together? I have no idea where to go" Kendall said, running a hand through his blonde hair, pushing it back.

"Sure". The two boys walked up to the Registration desk set up in the lobby of the building. All carpets bright orange and the walls painted in white. Sitting behind, there was two people a biggish man with a name badge reading 'Gus' and a good looking black woman, dressed nicely, with a name badge reading 'Kelly'.

"Hey fellas" Gus smiled. "What are your names? I'll let you know what rooms you're in"

The two said their names and after checking the sheets in front of them Kelly smiled and said "You guys are sharing room 2J. Let us know if there are any problems ok and we'll be having a welcome party later, down in the dining hall. Until then, just unpack and relax".

Kendall said thanks and took the two key cards, taking the lead across the lobby before stopping short when a young girl stood in front of him.

"Hey, have you got any cigarettes on you?" She asked. Carlos stood next to the pair who looked vaguely similar. He couldn't get over how pretty she was. Long brown hair and big brown eyes. She was just an inch smaller than Carlos and wore a simple navy t-shirt and ripped knee jeans, dark eye make-up too.

"You should've bought some before we go here" Kendall huffed as he quickly pulled out a pack of Marlboro, handing two to the girl.

"Only two?" She sighed but took them, nodding thanks before walking off.

"Who was that?" Carlos asked as he watched her walk away before realizing Kendall had already started walking towards the lift, carrying his guitar case and suitcase.

"That was Katie…my sister" Kendall said as the doors opened and they rushed in along with a couple of other kids. "She's a nightmare".

* * *

Lucy Stone was the last one to arrive at the Palmwoods. Her train had been late and it wasn't until half five when she finally reached the complex. She had hauled her suitcase and guitar case into the building and signed in at the front desk where a guy named Gus was sitting, eating some sugary snack behind the front desk.

"Oh hey! You must be Lucy? We've been waiting for you" He smiled kindly and when she nodded he started filing through the paperwork to find her information. "Ok, you're in room 2B. Your roommate's already up there".

She took the key card and clambered across to the lift, before riding it up to the second level. She hadn't even thought about whom she'd be sharing with but she'd hoped it would be someone cool at least. The wooden door swung open to reveal a young girl sitting on the window sill with her legs hanging over, long hair down her back and puffing smoke out into the evening's air.

Thinking it was a staff member she quickly put the cigarette out and jumped back inside, closing the window shut.

"It's ok, I'm not going to rat you out!" Lucy laughed as relief formed on the girl's face.

"Thanks…I'm Katie" The brunette girl smiled as she looked at the smaller but older girl with red streaks through her hair.

"Lucy" She smiled back before grabbing the packet of cigarettes in her leather jacket's pocket and putting one in her mouth "You got a light?"

Katie smirked and offered her the one that was in her hand. "Welcome to the Palmwoods"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading and all your reviews and particularly thanks to ****_trypophobica_**** who gave me some great tips! Please enjoy and again, R&R! Thank you ~ hereiamdestroya**

* * *

The welcome party didn't officially begin until seven, which gave Kendall and Carlos plenty of time to pick which bunk they wanted (Carlos dibbed the top bunk) and unpack all of their stuff. Kendall did remember the Latino now looking at him as he packed away his clothes. They might've even gone to each other's' birthday parties when they were younger. Kendall mulled it over but not caring enough to think of it much longer, picked up his guitar out of its case and strummed lightly.

"How long have you been playing?" Carlos asked, sitting down on the large window ledge. They could still hear music playing all across the campus even with the window shut.

"Since forever really, I dunno. I was about 5 when my dad first taught me how to play" Kendall told him, trying to block out the memory. It was hard to think about the good times with his dad when there had been near enough none for the last six years at least. His and Katie's parents were always arguing and it wasn't until two years ago that he realized why – His father had been having an affair. Not that they told the kids that exactly, but Kendall had overheard one of their shouting matches and learnt the truth. He couldn't look at his father the same way again. He had destroyed their family.

"Cool. Dude, let's go get some food. I'm starving!" Carlos said, throwing on a hoodie and opening the door wide for Kendall to follow.

* * *

Camille and Jo had decided to spend the evening hanging out in the boys' room rather than going straight to the welcome party. They were some of the oldest kids there, and being 18, they didn't exactly feel like partying with some of the younger children.

"Did you bring any drink?" Camille asked the Diamond kids, knowing full well that they had complete access to their parents' liquor cabinet.

"'Course we did" James smiled, pulling a bottle of vodka out from underneath his pillow on the top bunk where he'd hid it for later and handed it to the brunette. James thought she looked beautiful, sitting on the floor on her knees, her back arching up as she took the bottle off him.

"Thanks" She grinned before wiping her mouth and handing it across to Logan. But he didn't take any, just looked at it solemnly and passed it onto Jo. Jo took a swig but put the bottle down on the floor.

"I'm not drinking on an empty stomach. Loge, come get some food with me" Jo told them, standing up straight and yanking her friend's hand and stalking out of the door. James took this as a queue to sit down on the floor next to Camille. He pictured her when they were younger, thirteen years old and Camille and Logan were playing in their backyard one summer, having water fights and playing with Frisbees. Camille had never lost that childlike innocence in her eyes, even when she enjoyed and had the tendency to drink underage. Her eyes were still bright, like nothing could unfaze her.

"So, how was your graduation?" Camille asked. They hadn't all seen each other since a week before they'd graduated. "I saw the pictures on Facebook. You and Jo looked great!".

He knew she was referring to the golden robes of the private school James' parents had forced him and Jo to attend which didn't exactly for much for anyone.

"Hey! We don't get to choose the colour okay-" James laughed.

"You still looked amazing" Camille said, her tone not matching the easiness of James'. She was looking at James seriously, really looking at him. Looking at the way his nose pointed slightly and how his lips looked so soft that she could just reach out and-

James kissed her. He couldn't help himself. She just looked so lovely and all the feelings he had been supressing over the years were uprooting themselves and he just _had_ to kiss her.

* * *

Jo and Logan made their way down to the dining hall only to see exactly what they had been expecting – a mass of 13 to 16 year olds dancing, playing about and talking. Apparently all of the older kids had decided to find their own fun for the night. The pair walked quickly to the buffet table but when Jo reached it, she turned around to see that Logan wasn't behind her. Not thinking anything of it, she grabbed two plates and started filling them up, getting enough to take back for her step-brother and friend.

"Need a hand there?" A male voice laughed as Jo dropped a bread roll or two down onto the table, unbalanced.

She looked up to find a tall guy with a mop of blond hair and the most piercing green eyes looking at her, his plate only half full.

She laughed, embarrassed before looking down at the plates. "These aren't both for me, I promise" Jo said quickly.

"Haha, it wouldn't matter if they were…My name's Kendall" He smiled delicately. She nodded in his direction before turning away and starting to walk off, leaving the bread rolls idle on the table.

"Hey hey! Let me help you" Kendall said as he paced next to her, taking one of the plates for her. "You didn't tell me your name…"

"It's Jo" She said with a small smile. "You've not been here before, have you Kendall?"

"How did you know?"

"Because you're down here with the kids and not making use of the night" Jo told him. "There's a get together upstairs, why don't you come join?"

"Sure. Can I bring my friend?" The blond boy looked around; searching for his friend only to see the one he was looking for stand right at the doorway with Logan.

The two brunette boys stood talking, smiles on both their faces and only just noticed when the two blonds walked right up to them.

"This is Carlos" Kendall told Jo, and the said boy said hello, his gaze flickering back to the brunette boy.

"And this is Logan" Jo smiled, nodding towards her friend. The two said hi before Logan informed her he'd invited Carlos up to the gathering.

Jo and Kendall laughed politely and soon followed them down the corridor and up the stairs.

* * *

"James, what are you doing?" Camille pulled away, quickly searching for James' gaze but he still had his eyes shut, lips parted. He didn't want to stop.

"I'm- I'm sorry…I thought you wanted…" James trailed off, unable to make a coherent sentence. He stood up, cursing himself and put the bottle back under his pillow. Stupid stupid stupid move.

"James, I-"

"It's fine" James interrupted Camille before she could say anything else. She stood up, pushed him so he turned to face her and kiss him, pushing him back against the bar of the bunk bed. Her lips were hard on his, full of energy and passion and-

"So this is mine and James' room- woah!" The sound of Logan's voice filled the room and the two brunettes jumped as far apart from each other as possible, breaths ragged.

"I need to- yeah- Excuse me" James rushed out of the room and past the two new guys and his step-sister, ignoring the look of shock on the blonde girl's face. Camille sat down on the bottom bunk; her cheeks flushed red with awkwardness and worry for James' reaction. He always ran away.

* * *

"This is the worst party I have ever been to." Katie spat as her and Lucy sat in the corner of the dining hall watching the large group of kids play about and dance. It wasn't exactly what either of them thought it would be like.

"D'you wanna get out of here? I bought some drink with me – it's in my suitcase. Why don't we have our own party?" Lucy laughed and the two girls made their way out of the hall and up the stairs before bumping into a handsome brunette.

"James Diamond?" Lucy asked in confusion as she saw her classmate.

"Lucy?" He awoke out of his frown and gave an easy smile. "I didn't know you came to PSMS…"

"My first time" Lucy told him. The pair had been science partners all through this last year so were friends of sorts, though she didn't know he would be here. "Are you ok? You look a little flustered."

"I'm…I'm fine thanks."

"We're about to have a little party in our room. You fancy joining us?" Katie piped up, looking at the guy, waiting for a reply. He didn't say anything at first, just looked back and forth between the two girls until he relaxed his shoulders.

"Yeah, why not? Thanks" James replied.

The three of them took it in turns to drink from the alcohol Lucy had stored in her guitar case and they lounged easily in the girls' room. Chatting and talking after Katie and James had introduced themselves.

It was about when James had forgotten his room number that Lucy decided they should probably call it a night. She took his phone and doing as James instructed, texted a guy called Logan with '**Room 2B. Come now**".

Little over five minutes later and there was a knock on the girls' door.

Katie opened it to reveal Logan, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, a look of annoyance on his face. "Hey" He tried to smile, locating his friend sitting on the floor, looking half asleep already despite the time only being quarter to ten. "Sorry about him."

Logan picked the bigger boy up, draping him across his shoulders and led him out of the room.

"Well, that was fun" Lucy laughed and the younger girl joined her. They opened the window and sat down on the ledge, legs hanging out over. Luckily they had a room on the back of the complex where all you could see was a large field which was currently unoccupied, so when they lit up, nobody could see them.

"James seemed nice…hot too" Katie laughed. They were getting on pretty bloody great considering they'd only met each other a few hours earlier. Something just felt very easy between the two of them.

Lucy laughed but shook her head "Not exactly my type."

"Oh yeah? I bet you're into geeks, aren't you?" Katie grinned, taking a deep drag. Lucy stayed quiet for a few seconds, and that gave Katie a chance to look at the girl. Her light brown eyes were striking, just as striking as the red streaks flowing through her hair.

"Not geeks…Girls" Lucy told her quietly.

"You're a lesbian?" Katie asked, surprised a little and put her cigarette out, turning to the girl.

"Bingo" Lucy finished hers off too, pushing it into the cement of the window ledge and then throwing the butt over. She'd known she was a lesbian since she was fifteen and kissed her best friend at the time who told her she was disgusting. Her parents had kept sending her to the private school despite her protests and that was what had turned her into the rebellious person she was now. She got bullied without her parents ever knowing and she only had a few friends. James had always been one of them, and his step-sister Jo whom she shared art class with.

Throughout all the bullying, the one and only thing Lucy found solace in was music and when she discovered the summer music school she knew she had to go. Her parents weren't exactly happy but they didn't mind as long as it was educational.

"Cool" The younger girl simply smiled, her lips parting as if to speak, but instead she just licked them and turned her head away, looking out into the night.

* * *

"We should hang out tomorrow, after classes" Logan smiled at Carlos who stood by the door. He had just dragged his friend back into their room, laying him down on the bottom bunk for the night, despite him wanting the top bunk. He had passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow and Camille had left quickly after checking the boy was breathing ok and said only the quickest bye before running down the hallway.

"Definitely" The smaller brunette grinned. God, did Logan like that smile and those teeth and those soft lips- "Well, I'll see you tomorrow…Kendall! Let's go" He called, waking Logan out of his daydreaming.

Logan had known for a long time that he was bi-sexual, but recently he'd not been attracted to anyone in particular until now- until this guy with his smooth tan skin and gorgeous shade of eyes appeared.

The blond guy stood up and shared a few words with Jo before smiling at Logan and saying goodnight. Once they left the room was silent – James lying face down on the bed and Jo and Logan stuck in their own train of thoughts.

"So, Carlos was really nice…" Logan started, sitting down next to his friend on the carpeted floor.

"So was Kendall." Jo smiled.

The pair both laughed loudly, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Logan had told his close friends about his sexuality- just the Diamond kids and Camille so it came as no surprise to Logan that Jo already knew.

"Would you two shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep?" James lifted his head and groaned harshly, simply causing the other two to laugh even louder.


End file.
